vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Benfica Lissabon
Luís Filipe Vieira | |trainer = Jorge Jesus| |vereinsfarben = Rot-Weiß | |homepage = www.slbenfica.pt | |liga = SuperLiga| |saison = 2009/10 | |rang = 1. Platz | |pattern_la1=_benfica0910h |pattern_b1=_benfica0910h |pattern_ra1=_benfica0910h |pattern_sh1=_red stripes |pattern_so1=_3_stripes_white |leftarm1=FFFFFF |body1=FFFFFF |rightarm1=FFFFFF |shorts1=FFFFFF |socks1=FF0000 |pattern_la2=_benfica0910a |pattern_b2=_benfica0910a |pattern_ra2=_benfica0910a |pattern_sh2=_red stripes |pattern_so2=_3_stripes_red |leftarm2=FFFFFF |body2=FFFFFF |rightarm2=FFFFFF |shorts2=444444 |socks2=444444 }} Sport Lisboa e Benfica - kurz SL Benfica oder SLB, deutsch oft Benfica Lissabon - ist ein Sportverein aus der portugiesischen Hauptstadt Lissabon, vor allem bekannt für seine Fußballmannschaft, die zu Anfang der 1960er Jahre mit dem Weltstar Eusébio da Silva Ferreira zwei Mal den Europapokal der Landesmeister gewann. Noch heute gehört die Mannschaft neben dem FC Porto und Sporting Clube de Portugal, letzterer ebenso aus Lissabon, zur Elite von Portugal. Bis in die 1980er wurde weitere fünf Mal das Finale des Europapokals der Landesmeister und ein Mal das Finale des UEFA Cups erreicht - allerdings unterlag man den jeweiligen Gegnern. Der 1904 gegründete Verein hat unter anderem auch Abteilungen für Basketball, Rollhockey, Radsport, Volleyball und Handball, von denen einige ebenfalls zur Spitze in Portugal gehören. Die Vereinsfarben sind Rot und Weiß. Mit 200.000 Mitgliedern (2009) ist Benfica nach Mitgliederzahlen der größte Sportverein der Welt. Geschichte Die ersten Jahre Saisondaten 1935–1950 Am 28. Februar 1904 gründeten eine Gruppe ehemaliger Schüler der Riegelhof Realschule Pia aus Lissabon (24 an der Zahl, darunter auch der bekannte Cosme Damião) den Sportclub Sport Lisboa (damals nur mit der Sektion Fußball). Noch am selben Tag wurde entschieden, dass die Farben des Clubs Rot und Weiß sein sollten, der Club einen Adler als Symbol und als Motto „E Pluribus Unum“ haben sollte. Das erste Fußballfeld des neuen Vereins war in Quinta da Feiteira. Da der Verein mit finanziellen Problemen belastet war, wechselten viele Spieler kurzer Hand zu dem damals schon rivalisierenden Verein Sporting CP. Somit einigten sich der Fußballverein Sport Lisboa mit den Grupo Sport Benfica zu einer Vereinigung der beiden Clubs, woraus schließlich „Sport Lisboa e Benfica“ oder kurz „SL Benfica“ entstand. 280px|miniatur|links|Der Adler als Symbol Trotz des Zusammenschlusses der Clubs war SL Benfica immer noch nicht liquide. Somit spielte Benfica auf verschiedenen Fußballfeldern, bis sie 1913 in das Sete Rios einzogen. Doch die Miete für das Feld war für Benfica zu teuer. Daher spielte der Klub nach vier Jahren erneut auf einem neuen Feld, das campo de Benfica getauft wurde. 1925 kaufte sich Benfica erstmals seit der Gründung des Vereins eigene Spielfelder in Amoreiras. Damit hatte der Hauptstadtklub zum ersten Mal in seiner Geschichte ein eigenes Stadion mit einer Kapazität von 15.000 Zuschauern. In diesem Stadion gewann Benfica die ersten nationalen Titel. Mittlerweile hatte Benfica neben Fußball noch einige andere Sport-Sektionen gegründet. Diese waren: Rollhockey, Rugby, Basketball, Handball, Billard und Volleyball. Die ersten nationalen Meisterschaftsspiele starteten 1935. Nachdem Benfica die erste Meisterschaft nicht erringen konnte, gewann der Verein zwischen 1936 und 1939 drei Titel in Folge. 1940 siegte der Club aus der Hauptstadt zum ersten Mal im portugiesischen Pokalwettbewerb. Zu Beginn der nationalen Meisterschaften in Portugal traten nur 8 Mannschaften an. Daher entwickelten sich schon sehr früh die „Großen Drei“ (SL Benfica, Sporting CP und FC Porto) Ein Jahr darauf wechselte Benfica das Stadion erneut. Diesmal ging es nach Campo Grande. Auf diesem Feld kämpfte Benfica gegen die Übermacht von Sporting an, die in den 1940er Jahren die portugiesische Liga dominierten. Die Adler schafften es zumindest dreimal Meister (1942, 1943 und 1945) und viermal Pokalsieger (1940, 1943, 1944 und 1948) zu werden. 7 der ersten 16 Meistertitel bis zu den 50er-Jahren hatte Benfica für sich verbuchen können, und hatte bis dato somit fast die Hälfte der ausgetragenen Meisterschaften gewonnen. In den ersten Jahren landete die Benfica-Mannschaft nie auf einer schlechteren Position als dem vierten Platz. Die 1950er Jahre Saisondaten 1950–1960 Die 50er Jahre begannen etwas enttäuschend für Benfica. Es gab 4 Jahre keine Meisterschaft für den Club aus der Hauptstadt. Dafür gewann er 1951, 1952, 1953 und 1955 den portugiesischen Pokal. 1950 setzte er sich im Taça Latina gegen Girondins Bordeaux durch. Das erste Spiel endete 3:3, wurde jedoch eine Woche später wiederholt. Im wiederholten Finale gewann Benfica schließlich 2:1. Somit ist Benfica die einzige portugiesische Mannschaft, die diesen Pokal errungen hat. Vier Jahre später - 1954 wurde das neue Stadion Namens Estádio da Luz mit einer Kapazität von 30.000 Zuschauern eröffnet. Mit einem neuen Fußballstadion und der Ankunft von Trainer Otto Glória begann ein Aufschwung der Adler. Nachdem Sporting CP vier Meisterschaften in Folge gewonnen hatte, konnte sich 1954/55 wieder Benfica durchsetzen. 1957 gewannen die Hauptstädter sogar das „Double“ und nahmen zum ersten Mal am Europapokal der Landesmeister teil. Für die Radsportabteilung gewann José Maria Nicolau zweimal die Volta a Portugal. Die 1960er Jahre Saisondaten 1960–1970 Für das neue Jahrzehnt wurde dem Stadion ein dritter Rang hinzugefügt, anfangs noch nicht über das komplette Stadion. Somit wurde die Kapazität auf 80.000 Plätze aufgestockt. Zur gleichen Zeit kam ein Trainer von der rivalisierenden Mannschaft FC Porto, Béla Guttmann, der Benfica aber weiterhin erfolgreich trainierte. 300px|miniatur|links|Aufstellungen vom Finale von SL Benfica gegen Manchester United 1968 1959/60 und 1960/61 wurde der Klub wieder Meister, doch noch wichtiger als die Meisterschaft war der erste Sieg im Europapokal der Landesmeister gegen den FC Barcelona. In einem engen Finale schaffte das Team einen 3:2-Sieg und gewann seinen ersten Europapokal. Im darauf folgenden Jahr wurde Benfica nur Dritter in der Liga, dee Titel im Europapokal der Landesmeister wurde aber verteidigt. Im Finale wurde Real Madrid mit einem 5:3 bezwungen. In dieser Zeit war auch Eusébio schon nach Lissabon gekommen und traf im letztgenannten Finale sogar doppelt. Somit war Benfica zweimal hintereinander der Gewinner des Europapokals der Landesmeister. Mit dem neuen Trainer Fernando Riera gewann Benfica 1962/63 wieder die Meisterschaft. Im gleichen Jahr erreichten sie erneut das Finale des europäischen Pokals. Diesmal aber verloren sie 1:2 gegen den AC Mailand. In der nächsten Saison dominierte Benfica die portugiesische Liga. Der Hauptstadtklub gewann die Meisterschaft und den portugiesischen Pokal (6:2 im Finale gegen den FC Porto). In der Saison 1964/65 wurde die dritte Meisterschaft in Folge errungen, und zum vierten Mal in fünf Jahren zog man ins Finale des europäischen Pokals ein, das allerdings gegen Inter Mailand mit 0:1 verloren ging. 1965/66 war die einzige Saison in den 60er Jahren, in der Benfica keinen Titel erringen konnte. Dafür wurde Eusébio in derselben Saison als bester Spieler der Welt ausgezeichnet. In der Saison 1967/68 gewann Benfica wieder die Meisterschaft und zog zum fünften Mal in acht Jahren in das Finale des Europapokal der Landesmeister ein. Dort musste es gegen Manchester United in Wembley antreten. Durch ein Unentschieden musste man in die Verlängerung, in der Manchester United drei Tore erzielte und somit das Turnier für sich entscheiden konnte. In derselben Saison wurde Eusébio, der 42 Tore schoss, der erste Goldene Schuh verliehen. In den anderen Abteilungen schaffte man im Rollhockey sowie im Basketball sechs Titel. Die Volta a Portugal konnte dreimal gewonnen werden. Die 1970er Jahre Saisondaten 1970–1980 Nachdem in der Saison 1969/70 noch ein portugiesischer Pokal (3:1-Sieg gegen Sporting CP) die Sammlung vergrößerte, kam 1970 ein englischer Trainer zu den Hauptstädtern, Jimmy Hagan, der Benfica in drei goldene Jahre führte. 1970/71 war Benfica schon weit zurück in der Tabelle gewesen und holte in den letzten Spielen den Rückstand noch auf, um sich dann doch noch den Titel zu sichern. In der Saison danach holte der Verein sich den portugiesischen Pokal. Auch in Europa spielte Benfica recht erfolgreich. Dort wurde das Halbfinale erreicht, in dem Benfica nach einem Spiel gegen Ajax Amsterdam, unterlag. In der Saison 1972/73 schaffte Benfica es, der überlegenste Meister in der Geschichte der portugiesischen Liga zu werden. 28 Siege, 2 Unentschieden, keine Niederlage, 101 Tore und nur 13 Gegentore standen zu Buche. Benfica war damit der erste Meister in Portugal ohne Niederlage. Einen erheblichen Anteil an der Meisterschaft hatte Eusébio, welcher wie schon 1968 bester Torschütze Europas wurde und zum zweiten Mal den Goldenen Schuh gewann. Trotz allem verließ Jimmy Hagan Lissabon am Anfang der nächsten Saison. 1973/74 konnte kein Titel gewonnen werden. In der Zwischenzeit begann die Revolution in Portugal und Benfica war in einer schwierigen Lage. Zum ersten Mal in der Vereinsgeschichte mussten gute Spieler ins Ausland verkauft werden. Trotz allem gewann Benfica zwischen 1975 und 1977 dreimal in Folge die portugiesische Meisterschaft. In 18 Jahren war damit 14-mal der Meistertitel errungen worden. Wegen der unbefriedigenden Resultate in den folgenden Jahren entschieden die Mitglieder, dass Benfica künftig ausländische Spieler kaufen durfte. So gewann Benfica 1979/80 den portugiesischen Pokal durch ein Tor des Brasilianers César. Währenddessen wurden die Abteilungen Schwimmen und Volleyball eingeführt. Im Volleyball gewann Benfica dann auch von 1970 bis 1975 5 Titel. Die 1980er Jahre Saisondaten 1980–1990 Der Rekordmeister eröffnete die 1980er Jahre mit einem Sieg in allen portugiesischen Wettbewerben: Meisterschaft, portugiesischer Pokal und Supertaça Cândido de Oliveira, die zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Mannschaft gewonnen werden konnte. Nur eine Saison später gewann Benfica allerdings keinen Titel mehr, ein neuer Trainer wurde gesucht. Aus Schweden kam schließlich der junge Coach Sven-Göran Eriksson. Mit neuen Trainingsmethoden für die nächste Saison und mit neuer Motivation für viele Spieler gelang Benfica wieder eine goldene Saison. Die Meisterschaft und der portugiesische Pokal (1:0 gegen den FC Porto) wurden gewonnen, und außerdem erreichte der Klub das Finale des UEFA-Pokals, wo er gegen den RSC Anderlecht 1:2 verlor. In der nächsten Saison gewann Benfica erneut die Meisterschaft und Eriksson wechselte zum AS Rom. Die zwei folgenden Jahre 1984/85 sowie 1985/86 blieben titellos für Benfica. Doch immerhin konnte in beiden Jahren der portugiesische Pokal und einmal die Supertaça gewonnen werden. In der Zeit wurde auch der Bau des dritten Ranges im Estadio da Luz abgeschlossen und somit erreichte das Stadion eine Gesamtkapazität von 120.000 Plätzen. 280px|miniatur|links|Das alte Stadion bot Platz für über 120.000 Zuschauer 1986/87 kassierte Benfica die höchste Niederlage in der Vereinsgeschichte gegen Sporting CP (1:7), aber revanchierte sich einige Monate später mit einem 2:1 im Finale des portugiesischen Pokals. Damit wurde zum neunten Mal das „Double“ erreicht. 1987/88 schafften die Adler es nicht, die Meisterschaft zu holen, glänzten aber wieder in Europa und erreichten nach 20 Jahren wieder das Finale des Europapokal der Landesmeister. In einem großen Spiel verlor das Team allerdings im Elfmeterschießen gegen den PSV Eindhoven. Im nachfolgenden Jahr wurde erneut die Meisterschaft und 1989/90 mit Eriksson, der zu Benfica zurückgekehrt ist, der Supertaça gewonnen und erneut das Finale des Europapokals der Landesmeister erreicht. Doch wieder verlor Benfica das Endspiel, diesmal mit 0:1 gegen den AC Mailand. Die 1990er Jahre Saisondaten 1990–2000 Das neue Jahrzehnt begann mit einer fast perfekten Saison in der Liga (32 Siege, 5 Unentschieden, eine Niederlage). Dafür gewann Benfica ein Jahr später nicht einen einzigen Titel. In der nächsten Saison hatte Benfica eine Mannschaft mit vielen jungen Talenten. Doch den Meistertitel erreichte es trotzdem nicht. Im portugiesischen Pokal dagegen lief es besser und im Finale siegte Benfica mit 5:2 Sieg gegen Boavista Porto. Im nächsten Jahr erreichte Benfica den 30. Titel in der Geschichte des Klubs mit einem 6:3-Sieg gegen Sporting CP. Dennoch begann eine schwere Zeit für den Verein. Durch Misswirtschaft geriet der Club aus Lissabon in eine Finanzkrise und in ein sportliches Tief. 1994/95 erreichte Benfica nur den dritten Platz in der Meisterschaft und 1995/96 landeten die Adler nur auf dem zweiten Platz. Den portugiesischen Pokal konnten sie aber in einem Finalspiel gegen Sporting für sich entscheiden, in dem Benfica mit 3:1 die Oberhand behielt. In der nächsten Saison erreichten die Adler wieder nur den dritten Platz in der Liga und verloren das Pokalfinale mit 2:3 gegen Boavista. Auch die folgenden Jahre blieben titellos: Zweiter Platz in der Saison 1997/98, Dritter 1998/99 und wieder der dritte Rang in der Saison 1999/2000. In dieser Spielzeit erlitt der Rekordmeister die höchste Niederlage in einem europäischen Wettbewerb mit einem 0:7 gegen Celta de Vigo. In den anderen Abteilungen war es vor allem im Basketball eine goldene Zeit. Zwischen 1985 und 1995 erreichte Benefica 10 von 11 möglichen Titeln und im Rollhockey wurden fünf Meistertitel errungen. Das neue Jahrtausend Saisondaten 2000–2010 Das neue Jahrtausend begann 2000/01 mit einem sechsten Platz der Meisterschaft. 2001/02 war der Klub nur unwesentlich besser und erreichte den vierten Rang. 2002/03 errang Benfica wieder den Vizemeistertitel, ebenso wie 2003/04 . In dieser Spielzeit konnten die Adler wieder einen Pokal zu gewinnen. Im Finale gegen den FC Porto war Benfica siegreich. In dieser Saison wurde auch das neue Estadio da Luz mit einer Kapazität von 65 000 Plätzen eröffnet. In dieser Saison verstarb der ungarische Spieler Miklos Feher, der einen Herzinfarkt während eines Spiels erlitten hatte. 400px|miniatur|links|Das neue Stadion bietet Platz für 65.000 Zuschauer 2004/05 schaffte Benfica es mit Hilfe des Trainers Giovanni Trapattoni nach elf Jahren den Meistertitel wieder zu gewinnen. Es war der 31. Titel in der Geschichte Benficas. Ein Jahr später konnte man nur die Supertaça Candido de Oliveira gewinnen. Zur Saison 2008/09 bekam Benfica mit Quique Sánchez Flores einen neuen Trainer und Rui Costa, welcher seine Karriere eine Saison zuvor beendet hatte, wurde zum Sportdirektor ernannt. Das Duo holte erstmals seit Jahren namhafte Spieler wie José Antonio Reyes oder Pablo Aimar nach Lissabon. In der Liga belegte man aber nur Platz drei und konnte sich für den neu eingeführten Europa League- Wettbewerb qualifizieren. Auch im Pokal schied man bereits in der fünften Runde gegen Leixões SC aus. Einzig der Ligapokal, der zum zweiten Mal ausgetragen wurde, konnte mit einem Sieg über den Erzrivalen Sporting CP gewonnen werden. Im UEFA-Pokal erreichte man die Gruppenphase, die Benfica dann auf dem letzten Platz beendete und ausschied. Nach der Saison wurde Flores aufgrund der schlechten Resultate wieder entlassen und an seine Stelle trat Jorge Jesus, welcher zur Saison 2008/09 mit dem SC Braga bis ins Achtelfinale des UEFA Pokals vorgestoßen war. Mit dem neuen Trainer wurde Benfica nun stetig besser und am Ende der Saison konnte nach fünf Jahren endlich wieder die Meisterschaft gefeiert werden. Außerdem stieß Benfica bis ins Viertelfinale der Europa League vor, wo man dann gegen den FC Liverpool ausschied. Außerdem wurde Oscar Cardozo zusammen mit Claudio Pizarro mit 9 Toren Torschützenkönig der Europa League. Wieder scheiterte man aber in der vierten Runde des Pokals als man an Vitória Guimarães scheiterte. Dafür gewann die Mannschaft, wie schon im Jahr zuvor, den Ligapokal und war nun mit zwei Siegen Rekordsieger in diesem Wettbewerb. 300px|miniatur|links|Oscar Cardozo im Zweikampf beim Spiel gegen Maritimo Für 33 Millionen Euro Ablöse wechselte vor der Saison 2010/11 der Argentinier Ángel Di María von Benfica zu Real Madrid, womit er den Liga-Transferrekord von Anderson (für 31,5 Millionen Euro vom FC Porto zu Manchester United) überbot. Ramires wechselte nur Wochen später für 22 Millionen Euro zum FC Chelsea, womit er gleich den bis Dato Zweitteuersten Verkauf des Rekordmeisters darstellte. Torwart Quim, der in sechs Jahren 144 Ligaspiele für Benfica bestritten hatte, verließ ebenfalls den Verein. Das erste Pflichtspiel der neuen Saison um den Supercup gegen den FC Porto ging verloren. Außerdem verlor Benfica am zehnten Spieltag mit 0:5 gegen den FC Porto, was die bis Dato höchste Liga-Niederlage gegen die Drachen war. Im Pokal-Halbfinale konnte man allerdings mit einem 0-2 Sieg in Porto wieder Kraft für die Liga tanken. In der Wintertransferperiode wechselte mit David Luiz ein weiterer Stammspieler den Verein, welcher mit 30 Millionen Euro, den noch im Sommer aufgestellten zweithöchsten Transferrekord von Ramires überboten hat Stadion SL Benfica trägt seine Heimspiele im Estádio da Luz aus, das Platz für 65.400 Besucher bietet und in dem das Endspiel der Fußball-Europameisterschaft 2004 stattfand. Bis 2003 spielte der Verein in einem gleichnamigen Stadion, offiziell Estádio do Sport Lisboa e Benfica, das 1954 erbaut wurde und ein Fassungsvermögen von bis zu 135.000 Zuschauern hatte. Es wurde seither abgerissen. Historische Daten * 1904 – Gründung des Vereins Sport Lisboa in Belém. * 1905 – Erstes Spiel am 1. Januar gegen Campo de Ourique (1:0). * 1906 – Gründung des Vereins Grupo Sport Benfica am 26. Juni. Am 11. Juni wird zum ersten Mal an einem Radsport-Turnier teilgenommen. Am 2. Dezember folgt die erste Teilnahme an einem Leichtathletikturnier. * 1907 – Einweihung des Stadions „Campo da Feiteira“. Am 10. Februar folgt der erste Sieg gegen Carcavelos Club, die seit 1898 unbesiegbar waren. Erste größere Krise im Verein Sport Lisboa, welche dazu führt, dass viele Sportler zu Sporting Lissabon wechseln. Erstes Spiel gegen Visconde de Alvalade am 1. Dezember (1:2). * 1908 – Am 13. September beginnt die Union zwischen Sport Lisboa und Grupo Sport Lisboa, die zu der Gründung von dem heutigen Sport Lisboa e Benfica führten. Am 25. Oktober gelingt der erste Sieg gegen Sporting (2:0). * 1910 – Campeonato de Lisboa wird in allen drei Gruppen gewonnen. * 1911 – Erstes Spiel gegen eine ausländische Mannschaft, Stade Bordelais (2:4). * 1912 – Am 1. April erreichte man den ersten Sieg gegen eine ausländische Mannschaft (6:1). Am 28. April folgt das erste Spiel und der erste Sieg gegen den FC Porto (8:2). Im Juni wurde die erste Auslandsreise organisiert in Spanien: Gespielt wurden drei Spiele gegen den Real Club Deportivo de La Coruña, wobei im zweiten Spiel der erste Sieg gelang. * 1913 – Eröffnung des Stadions Sete Rios. Die Zeitung O Sport Lisboa wurde gegründet. * 1917 – Eröffnung des Stadions Campo de Benfica. Die Abteilung Rollhockey wurde gegründet. * 1918 – Zweite Krise der Mannschaft: Der Spieler Alberto Rio wurde suspendiert; am 7. Juli unterschrieb er für Sporting. * 1919 – In der Mannschaft gab es einen größeren Konflikt mit dem Spieler Carlos Sobral. * 1920 – Erstes offizielles Spiel gegen Belenenses am 1. Januar (1:2). Wegen der Gründung der Mannschaft Casa Pia Atlético Clube verließen einige Spieler die Mannschaft. Am 3. Oktober wurde das erste Spiel gegen Casa Pia (1:2) ausgetragen. * 1924 – Gründung der Abteilung Rugby. * 1925 – Eröffnung des Stadions Campo das Amoreiras. * 1927 – Gründung der Abteilung Basketball. * 1930 – Erster Meisterschaftssieg von Sport Lisboa e Benfica. * 1931 – José Maria Nicolau gewann die Volta a Portugal zum ersten Mal. * 1932 – Die Abteilung Handball wurde gegründet. * 1938 – Die Abteilung Billard wurde gegründet. * 1939 – Die Abteilung Volleyball wurde gegründet. * 1940 – Portugiesischer Fußballpokal wurde zum ersten Mal gewonnen. * 1941 – Eröffnung des Stadions Estádio do Campo Grande. * 1950 – Sieg über die Taça Latina. Die ersten Spiele ausßerhalb von Europa wurden gespielt. * 1954 – Eröffnung des Estádio da Luz. * 1960 – Die Portugiesische Meisterschaft wurde zum zehnten Mal gewonnen. Der dritte Rang im Stadion wurde eröffnet. * 1961 – Der erste Europapokal der Landesmeister wurde gewonnen. * 1962 – Der zweite Europapokal der Landesmeister wurde gewonnen. Béla Guttmann verließ Benfica. * 1963 – Die Fußballmannschaft gewann zum ersten Mal das Ramón-Carranza-Turnier. * 1973 – Die Portugiesische Meisterschaft wurde zum 20. Mal gewonnen. * 1975 – Die Volleyball-Mannschaft schaffte die Meisterschaft zum neunten Mal nacheinander. * 1984 – António Leitão gewann die Bronzemedaille im 5000-Meter-Lauf in den Olympischen Spielen in Los Angeles. * 1991 – Taça CERS Rollhockey wurde gewonnen. * 1992 – Am 25. Januar wurde die Statue von Eusébio vor dem Stadion aufgestellt. * 1994 – Die Portugiesische Meisterschaft wurde zum 30. Mal gewonnen. * 2001 – Die Abteilung Hallenfußball wurde gegründet. * 2003 – Neues Estádio da Luz wurde am 25. Oktober eröffnet. Zum ersten Mal wurde die Hallenfußballmannschaft Meister in Portugal. * 2004 – Miklós Fehér starb in einem Spiel gegen Vitória Guimarães * 2005 – Benfica wurde nach elf Jahren wieder Meister * 2006 – Eintritt ins Guinness Buch mit den meisten Mitgliedern der Welt. Die Triathletin Vanessa Fernandes kam auf Rang Eins der Weltrangliste. * 2007 – Telma Monteiro wurde unter Vertrag genommen. * 2007 – Nélson Évora gewann Gold bei der Leichtathletikweltmeisterschaft in Osaka. * 2008 – Bei den Olympischen Spielen in Peking holen Nélson Évora und Ángel Di María Gold, Vanessa Fernandes holt Silber. * 2008 – Benfica TV startete im November mit der ersten Pilotsendung. * 2009 – Der Portugiesischer Ligapokal wurde zum ersten Mal gewonnen. * 2010 – Der UEFA-Futsal-Pokal wurde zum ersten Mal gewonnen. Erfolge Benfica gewann zweimal den Europapokal der Landesmeister (1961 und 1962) und scheiterte fünfmal im Finale. (1963, 1965, 1968, 1988 und 1990). Benfica wurde 32-mal portugiesischer Meister und 27-mal portugiesischer Pokalsieger und gewann viermal den Portugiesischen Super-Cup. Nationale Titel Internationale Titel Spieler Titel Folgende Titel wurden von Spielern gewonnen, während sie bei Benfica spielten. Ballon d'Or * Eusébio - 1965 Goldener Schuh * Eusébio (42 Tore) - 1968 (erster Gewinner) * Eusébio (40 Tore) - 1973 Saison 2010/11 Aktueller Kader Für eine komplette Auflistung aller Spieler der ersten Mannschaft von Benfica Lissabon seit Vereinsgründung siehe Liste von Spielern von Benfica Lissabon. File:Óscar Cardozo.JPG| Torschützenkönig 2010: Oscar Cardozo File:Nuno Gomes (1388215345).jpg| Kapitän: Nuno Gomes File:El Conejo.jpg| Argentiniens Fußballer des Jahres 1999: Javier Saviola Transfers Leihen Mitarbeiter File:Luis Filipe Vieira.jpg| Benfica Präsident: Luis Filipe Vieira File:Rui Costa.jpg| Benfica Sportdirektor: Rui Costa Jugend | valign=top | | valign=top | | valign=top | |} Bekannte ehemalige Spieler File:Fabrizio Miccoli.jpg| Fabrizio Miccoli File:Robert Enke 3.JPG| Verstorbener Torwart: Robert Enke File:EusebioSLB.jpg| Europas Fußballer des Jahres 1965 und Benfica Legende: Eusébio File:Portugal 2-3 Denmark, Simão2.jpg| Portugals Fußballer des Jahres 2007: Simão Trainer * Manuel Gourlade: 1905–1908 * Cosme Damião: 1904–1926 * Ribeiro dos Reis: 1926–1929 * Arthur John: 1929–1930 * Ribeiro dos Reis: 1930–1935 * Vítor Gonçalves: 1935–1936 * Lipo Hertzka: 1937–1939 * Janos Biri: 1939–1947 * Lipo Hertzka: 1947–1949 * Edward „Ted“ Smith: 1949–1951 * Cândido Tavares: 1951–1952 * Alberto Zozaya: 1953 * Conselho Técnico (Ribeiro dos Reis e José Simões): 1953–1954 * Alfredo Valadas: 1954 * Otto Glória: 1954–1959, 1968–1970 * Béla Guttmann:1959–1962 * Lajos Czeizler: 1963–1964 * Elek Schwartz: 1964–1965 * Bela Guttmann: 1965–1966 * Fernando Riera: 1966–1967 * Fernando Cabrita: 1967–1968 * Jimmy Hagan: 1970–1973 * Milorad „Michel“ Pavić: 1974–1975 * Mário Wilson: 1975–1976 * John Mortimore: 1976–1979 * Mário Wilson: 1979–1980, 1995–1996 * Lajos Baróti: 1980–1982 * Sven-Göran Eriksson: 1982–1984 * Pál Csernai: 1984–1985 * John Mortimore: 1985–1987 * Ebbe Skovdahl: 1987 * Toni: 1988–1989 * Sven-Göran Eriksson: 1989–1992 * Tomislav Ivić: 1992–1993 * Toni: 1993–1994 * Artur Jorge: 1994–1995 * Paulo Autuori: 1996 * Manuel José de Jesus: 1997 * Graeme Souness: 1997–1999 * Jupp Heynckes: 1999–2000 * José Mourinho: 2000 * Toni: 2000–2002 * Jesualdo Ferreira: 2002 * Jose Antonio Camacho: 2002–2004 * Giovanni Trapattoni: 2004–2005 * Ronald Koeman: 2005–2006 * Fernando Santos: 2006–2007 * José Antonio Camacho: 2007–2008 * Fernando Chalana: 2008 * Quique Sánchez Flores: 2008–2009 * Jorge Jesus: 2009- File:Jose Mourinho - Inter Mailand (7).jpg| José Mourinho File:Trapattoni.jpg| Giovanni Trapattoni File:Ronaldkoeman.jpg| Ronald Koeman Ultra-Gruppierungen Die Fußballabteilung von Benfica Lissabon hat drei Ultra-Gruppierungen, von denen eine offiziell anerkannt ist. Diabos Vermelhos Die Diabos Vermelhos haben sich 1982 gegründet und sind bis heute die offizielle Ultra-Gruppierung von SL Benfica. Zu Glanzzeiten hatten sie um die 6000 Mitglieder. Heute haben sie ca. 1500 Mitglieder, sie befinden sich in der nördlichen Kurve des Stadions. No Name Boys Die No Name Boys haben sich durch einen Streit unter den Diabos Vermelhos 1992 gegründet. Die No Name Boys hatten maximal etwa 5000 Mitglieder. 1996 zogen sich durch einen Todesfall beim Pokalspiel gegen Sporting Lissabon viele Mitglieder zurück. Heute haben sie ca. 2500 Mitglieder, welche sich während der Spiele in der südlichen Kurve des Stadions aufhalten. Grupo Manks Die Grupo Manks sind eine kleine Gruppe, die nur 30 Mitglieder hat. Über ihr Gründungsdatum gibt es keine genauen Aussagen, sie wurden im Jahr 1994 zum ersten Mal als „Grupo Manks“ im Stadion gesehen, geben jedoch 1996 als Gründungsjahr an. Bei den Spielen schließen sie sich den Diabos Vermelhos an und machen durch eine große Zaunfahne auf sich aufmerksam. Radsport thumb|Teambus des Benfica-Radsport-Teams bei der Bayern-Rundfahrt 2007 Radsport war die zweite Abteilung, die im Club eingeführt wurde. Sie ist auch, mit Fußball zusammen, die einzige, die im Vereinslogo integriert ist. Die Abteilung war zum ersten Mal zwischen 1906 und 1941 aktiv. Danach nochmals von 1947 bis 1978 und 1999 und 2000. Man feierte große nationale Erfolge, so wurde die Portugal-Rundfahrt insgesamt neunmal gewonnen. Zuletzt siegte der Spanier David Plaza 1999. In diesem Jahr nahm das Team auch an der Vuelta a España teil. 2006 wurde beschlossen, dass die Abteilung ab 2007 wieder aktiv wird. Es wird voraussichtlich als Professional Continental Team in die neue Saison gehen. Ende der Saison 2008 löste sich die Mannschaft nach erfolgloser Sponsorensuche auf. Der Kopf der Abteilung ist der ehemalige Fahrer Orlando Rodrigues. Basketball Auch die Basketballabteilung gehört zu den erfolgreichsten Portugals, bislang konnte sie 21 nationale Meisterschaften, die letzte 2009, sowie 18 nationale Pokalgewinne feiern. Ihre erfolgreichste Zeit hatte sie Mitte der 1990er-Jahre, als sie sich dreimal hintereinander (1993/94 bis 1995/96) für die Hauptrunde des Europapokals der Landesmeister qualifizieren und dabei namhafte Vereine schlagen konnte. Besonders die 45 PunkteStatistiken des Spiels, die Carlos Lisboa gegen Partizan Belgrad in der Qualifikation der Saison 1995/96 erzielte, sind hervorzuheben. Ein weiterer wichtiger Spieler dieser Ära war Jean-Jacques Conceição. Badminton Im Badminton wurde Benfica von 1962 bis 1968 sowie 1972, 1973, 1976, 1977 und 1978 portugiesischer Mannschaftsmeister. Weblinks Einzelnachweise * Website von Benfica Lissabon (portugiesisch, englisch) * Fan-Seite (deutsch) * Diabos Vermelhos * Trikotsammlung (portugiesisch, englisch) Kategorie:Sportverein (Lissabon) Lissabon, Benfica Lissabon, Benfica Lissabon, Benfica Kategorie:Futsalverein Kategorie:Radsportteam Kategorie:Rekord az:Benfika (Lissabon) da:S.L. Benfica en:S.L. Benfica es:Sport Lisboa e Benfica ga:Sport Lisboa e Benfica it:Sport Lisboa e Benfica ja:SLベンフィカ mr:एस.एल. बेनफीका ru:Бенфика }}